The Lady Lives
by IBeganUnseen
Summary: "You will LIVE!" Merlin's eyes glowed. Freya took a huge gulp of air. 2x09 'The Lady to the Lake'
1. Saved

Saved

Merlin's arms and legs burned as he ran through the dark forest with Freya in his arms. He knew Freya was wounded, perhaps fatally, so he ran to the nearest place he knew was filled with magic.

The Lake of Avalon.

As Merlin ran, he could feel Freya's precious life trickling away. With every beat of her heart, more of her blood soaked Merlin's shirt.

"Freya," Merlin called the sweet girl in his arms. Between pants, he continued, "Freya…talk to…me…Wake up!"

"Mmmmm…" Freya opened her eyes, but winced in pain. "Merlin?"

"Stay…awake, Freya…Do that…for me, please," Merlin pleaded. They were almost there. He could see the moonlight reflecting on the water.

Then, they were on the beach. Merlin could feel the magic that infused the place.

As he set Freya on the sand, he whispered the words of a healing spell. He saw the reflection of his own eyes flash briefly in hers as they turned gold. Merlin knew the spell had worked, but it wasn't enough for a fatal wound, such as hers.

Panic started to overtake Merlin. "You can't die, Freya. I promised I would be there for you. I will save you!"

Freya smiled and a tear slid out of her eye and down her face. "You already saved me," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and went limp.

Merlin froze in shock and despair. "No. Freya, come back to me. We promised a good life to each other, where we don't have to hide. Freya you will LIVE!"

At the final word, Merlin pushed his magic and the magic around him, into his beloved. His eyes blazed like never before. Like the sun, at noon. Like dragon's fire.

When the light died away, Freya took a huge gulp of air. The wound in her side was gone, yet, she remained unconscious.

Even so, Merlin held the girl to himself tightly, like he would lose her the moment he let go. And, in a way, he would.

 **I know it's not very romantic to promise a life where you don't have to hide, but to these two, that would be heaven. Merlin has spent his whole life in a lie. He has never known freedom and that is something he longs for with his whole being.  
**

 **This is my first story. J** **ust Read &Review. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please. NO FLAMES.**

 **I don't own Merlin.**


	2. Sleep and Decisions

"Emrys." The voice echoed across the water.

Merlin looked up to see a blue face, filled with fangs. The sidhe.

After a moment of stunned silence, Merlin answered, with a question of coarse. "What would the fae folk want with me?"

The fairy smiled, but it was not cruel, like the sidhe he saw when he followed Aulfric. "We want you to bring about Albion, but that is not the right question."

Merlin sighed internally. _Cryptic, but not as much as the dragon, hopefully._ "Why are you here, then?"

"You have just cast the most powerful magic we have seen in many years, bringing back a life without sacrificing another. You truly are worthy of the title of Emrys." The blue-skinned fairy had something close to respect flash in his eyes before the look vanished, as quick as it had come. "Your lady, however, will not recover for some time."

"How could you know that? If what you say is true, what I just did is near impossible." There was suspicion in Merlin's voice, and rightly so. His past dealings with the sidhe had not been pleasant.

"When you saved the girl-"

"Freya." Merlin interrupted. He was not about to let one of the few friends, who had accepted _all_ of him, be slighted.

"When you saved...Freya...you not only used your own magic, but the magic of Avalon."

Silence filled the air.

"So, she's more than just a druid."

"She has the magic of Avalon and she can use it too," the sidhe deadpanned. "She needs training."

Merlin's bright eyes instantly darkened. "And who will teach her?" As much as he wanted to, Merlin wouldn't be able to teach Freya. His magic was different than that of Avalon's, and he really didn't have much free time, what with helping Gaius, chasing the Prat around, and saving his life every other week.

"Myself."

"You? I don't even know your name. What makes you think that I will abandon Freya to your _kindness and care_?"

The sidhe frowned. The emphasis did not go unnoticed. "I am sorry you feel that way. My name is Macknar Fin, and I think you will trust me when you hear my tale."


	3. Apology

Hello everyone! I'm back!

I know, curse me and all that. The problem was (was, meaning I've fixed it now) that I had no idea where the story was going to go, but I finally sat down and plotted it all out. I'm just working on the character development and few other tricky things. I'm going to rewrite it, but expect some updates soon. It will be slow going, but it's going to get done.

Thanks for the reviews!

The Author


End file.
